Y si me olvidas…dame esta noche
by elarhy
Summary: un harryginny, que hacer cuando tememos al olvido,cuando sabemos que no hay marcha atras a las deciciones ya tomadas, y el unico temos no es perder sino olvidar... una ultima noche antes de decir adios?.CAP 3 algo raro, pero sirve de base para el siguient
1. Dame esta noche

Disclaimer: veamos, si yo fuera Rowling por que escribiría primero que nada en español y segundo, por que escribiría la historia que la ha hecho millonaria en una pagina de fics, traducción: yo no soy Rowling, y no gano un centavo con esto, mas bien los pierdo considerando que estoy en la compu gastando luz, pero todo sea por amor al arte de la pluma y el papel o e mi caso de los dedos y el teclado…

Y si me olvidas…dame esta noche.

Capitulo 1

Era un día de esos en que desearías tener una cámara en tus manos y retratar cada pedazo de cielo a tu alcance; era casi el atardecer y todo el lugar estaba bañado en luz dorada, luz misma que se dispersaba gracias al cielo-nublado, en el horizonte donde las montañas encontraban el cielo se podía distinguir algo de cielo limpio de un claro y limpio tono turquesa, recortado por rayos dorados que al dar contra la cobija de nubes se transformaban en un hermoso tono rosado mezclado con el mismo dorado que bañaba de luz todo el valle y se entretejía con violeta.

Era uno de esos días en que no hace ni calor no frió, sino que el aire esta tibio, sin embargo la quietud del ambiente se corto cuando la voz de una joven pelirroja, que en ese momento lucia un vestido de gala de color dorado que resaltaba mas a causa de la luz del atardecer y que hacia resaltar a aun mas su cabello rojo caoba reclamo la atención del joven de cabello azabache y brillante ojos verde esmeralda que respondía al nombre de Harry Potter.

-Harry, quiero hablar contigo. ¿Me has estado evitando desde que llegaste?

-Ginny ahora no…

-No. Harry se que no…

-Ginny ya te…

-No, por favor espera, se que no dejaras que vaya contigo, y que partieras mañana con Ron y Hermione, y no se cuando te volveré a ver así que te quería pedir la noche.

-¿Que…?- Harry que hasta ese momento había evitado encontrar los ojos de la pelirroja, volteo para encontrar su cara bañada en lagrimas, pero brillaba la misma intensidad que había visto el día de su primer beso.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Harry algo confundido, deseando alejarse, pues sabia no podría resistir mucho tiempo esa mirada, le traía demasiados recuerdos-¿la noche?

-Aja, quiero que esta noche, a partir de este momento hasta que parte vuelas a ser mi novio. Que bailes conmigo y…- no pudo seguir por que las lagrimas que no había soltado cuando Harry le había dicho su decisión en el funeral de Dumbledore, empezaron a ganarle la voz

-Tengo tanto miedo de que me olvides, se que saldrás de esta Harry, pero tengo miedo de que me olvides…- su voz era casi un susurro.

-Si. Harry ni siquiera supo por que dijo eso, su mente no funcionaba como debiera, sabia que se había prometido no mirar atrás, y no darle esperanzas a ella, por que la quería demasiado….

-Si..?; entonces por favor déjate llevar por hoy y que nada mas importe... y antes de esas palabras llegaran a la mente de Harry , Ginny lo beso, y sin romper el beso lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile que se había instalado en el jardín por la boda de Bill y Fleur, en ese momento Harry empezó a reaccionar pero en vez de alejarse empezó a besarla de vuelta al tiempo que giraban lentamente al compás de la música (N/E: mentira¡, se han fijado que si una pareja baila y se besa puede estar una música contry y ellos seguirán bailando como si estuvieran tocando "i Hill always love you") sin percatarse de que todas las miradas de la familia Weasley (excepto la de Ron y la de Percy que no estuvo invitado a la boda) e incluyendo la de los novios se dirigieron hacia ellos, y no solo las de la familia Weasley sino también las de algunos otro invitados, entiéndase Lupin y Tonos que miraban la escena con sonrisas, Remus por que le recordo a otra pareja que conoció hacia mucho tiempo donde el: con pelo azabache y ella: con cabello color del fuego, se besaban de la misma forma. Sin importarles el mundo; y Tonos sonreía por que sabía que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry.

Sin embargo la reacción de la familia Weasley no fue tan benevolente al ver a alguien a quien consideraban como a un hijo ver besar tan descaradamente a su hija/hermanita………….

Bueno: para ser sincera la idea ya la tenia en la cabeza pero no muy clara, esto era as que nada para quitarme la idea de la cabeza, así que puede que lo continué por gusto al arte o por que recibí al menos 3 R&R, por favor manden reviews, no les cuesta nada, a mí me suben la moral y de paso averiguan cual será la reacción de la familia Weasley. Vamos no les cuesta nada…… y Neli si les esto, no me critiques la ortografía y ya te voy mandando un mail para que no reclames que no aviso... OK?

Bueno gente, si llegaron hasta a.C. es que la historia les gusto lo bastante para no dejarla en el primer párrafo, así que por favor manden R&R, si ya llegaron hasta aquí que les cuesta…


	2. Solo temo que me olvides

Disclaimer: veamos, si yo fuera Rowling por que escribiría primero que nada en español y segundo, por que escribiría la historia que la ha hecho millonaria en una pagina de fics, traducción: yo no soy Rowling, y no gano un centavo con esto.

* * *

Y si me olvidas…dame esta noche.

**Capitulo 2**

Las reacciones de la familia Weasley digamos que hubieran sido muy…. sangrientas y hubieran provocado mas de una herida a nuestro protagonista, de no haber sido por que tardaron demasiado en reaccionar, y para cuando Mr y Mrs. Weasley, Bill y Charley reaccionar y se fueron a darle una "lección" por tocar a su hija/hermanita ya Fred y George habían tomado la misma decisión de Ron, es decir "mejor Harry que algún otro", y en el caso de los gemelos la única represalia que decidieron tomar contra su nuevo cuñado fue hacerle una "pequeña" broma por no decirles antes; Ron que ya sabia de la relación Harry/Ginny se pregunto vagamente si no era que habían cortado en el funeral, luego recordó que había sido por que Harry no quería involucrar a Ginny en la guerra de Voldy contra el, y que desde entonces Ginny había estado callada, pero en ese momento apareció una sonriente Hermione a su lado y su capacidad de pensar y razonar se fue a bailar Tap……

Bueno el caso fue que los gemelos se prepararon para defender a la parejita y después iniciar sus "indagaciones", ya que igual que Ron también habían notado a Ginny algo apagada…pero ni falta hizo por que Ginny presintiendo las intenciones homicidas de su familia rompió el beso empezando a planear algún plan de escape y Harry presintiendo el peligro potencial a su integridad física abrazo fuertemente a Ginny y desapareció….a donde?

El lugar en que aparecieron se quedara en duda por que ninguno en ese momento supo identificarlo, y aparte ya había anochecido así que lo único que distinguían de su entorno eran que estaban en una especie de balcón totalmente rodeados por rosas y enredaderas, y atrás de ellos de distinguía una sinuosa escalera a lo que parecía un Jardín.

(N/E: en fin ya que he descrito el lugar y delegado para después las intenciones homicidas vuelvo a donde me interesaba llegar..)

En cuanto aparecieron y Ginny se vio lejos del peligro potencial que representaban sus hermanos intento volver a besar a Harry, pero este ya había tenido tiempo para reaccionar y dio un paso atrás…

-Ginny, no…

-Pero…

Harry la beso en ese momento…

-Ginny te amo- la voz de Harry era apenas un susurro entrecortado- pero no podemos continuar…, no podría …

-Lo se….

-Ginny…- su voz dejaba ver su confusión, ya que no entendía a donde quería llegar .

-Se que no podemos continuar, se que tienes que marchar, se que vas a pelear por… un futuro quizás, se que no serás feliz si no lo haces pero..

-Pero…?- Harry tenia la mirada en el suelo, sabia que si la miraba a la cara seria muy duro soportar su mirada..

-Pero no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo- Harry por fin levanto la mirada y centro su mirada en sus ojos que ya no lloraban sino que brillaban con la misma determinación y furza que antes- yo solo quiero esta noche.

Harry la miro entre confundido y tratando de comprender las implicaciones de esa frase….

-Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novio por esta noche,…Por que no quiero que me olvides…

-¿Olvidarte….?- estaría soñando…

-Se que mañana te marchas, y no se y no me importa por cuanto tiempo yo solo tengo miedo de que… me olvides…

-Oh, Ginny como dices eso, yo nunca podría olvidarte..

- Yo…- su voz hasta entonces algon entrecortada adquirio subita fuerza y determinación-Se que volverás, lo se, por que se que esto terminara, y no importa cuanto tome se que te amare como te amo ahora, y se que te esperare, pero no se si tu me olvidaras, eso…, por eso te estoy pidiendo esta noche.

-Ginny no…

* * *

Antes de despedirme por hoy quisiera dar gracias a:

Ginny Potter W. y Neli, (alias Leahnor).

GRACIAS, no saben lo que significa su apoyo, espero les vaya gustando la historia, y solo para aclarar no es que Ginny sea débil, ella solo quiere que harry no la olvide.

* * *

Y ahora¿que hará Harry, que significara esa noche después del amanecer, que pasara entre los dos.?

Estoy entre dos posibilidades, pero no se….. Bueno

Dudas, quejas, opiniones, amenazas, consejos, tomatazos o rosas, acepto de todo.

Dejen Review., no saben la ilusión que me hace, pero aun así continuare esta historia, por mi.

Bueno ahora si..

Un beso y abraso de chocolate y frambuesa.

Chao people.


	3. La ultima noche antes de la guerra,

Disclaimer: veamos, si yo fuera Rowling por qué escribiría, primero que nada en español y segundo, por que escribiría la historia que la ha hecho millonaria en una pagina de fics? Traducción: yo no soy Rowling, y no gano un centavo con esto.

Antes quisiera decir que ya lo repase intentado no dejarme ningún error de ortografia.

De vuelta a la historia… Perdón por el retrazo.

Y si me olvidas…dame esta noche.

**Capitulo 3**

- Yo…- su voz hasta entonces algo entrecortada adquirió súbita fuerza y determinación-Se que volverás, lo se, por que se que esto terminara, y no importa cuanto tome se que te amare como te amo ahora, y se que te esperare, pero no se si tu me olvidaras, eso…, por eso te estoy pidiendo esta noche.

-Ginny no….

Sus caras estaban a escasos milímetros, Harry apenas podía respirar, se sentía aturdido y deseaba con su alma el volver a besarla, abrazarla, pero sobre eso, el ya había tomado una determinación cuando Dumbledore murió… el de no verla mas como su novia, como su amada…, y no por que no la amara sino por que sabia que si seguían con su relación Voldemort se enteraría, y eso supondría un peligro para ella y para su familia….y si la llevaba con el…no, definitivamente no, eso seria aun mas peligroso, seria exponerla a todo lo que el enfrentara y no sabia lo que tenia delante, ¿como exponerla a un peligro desconocido?.

Así que para ganar tiempo su mente busco la solución mas fácil, con considerable dificultad, teniendo en cuenta que el también deseaba rendirse a la noche; su ultima noche antes de el largo y oscura viaje que se le cernía.

Algo curioso de la mente humana es que cuando tenemos que enfrentarnos a un problema muy grande, nuestro cerebro en vez de preocuparse en el problema como conjunto se va a los detalles insignificantes, y cuando queremos cambiar de conversación, el cerebro aplica un sistema similar, pero más… ¿basado en su entorno, ya dicho esto, como ya dije, Harry recurrió a la cosa mas fácil para cambiar de tema, o mejor dicho la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza…

-¿Dónde estamos?-

Ginny abrió los ojos y se alejo dando cuanta de pronto de su entorno y recordando las expresiones de los miembros de su familia… el total desconcierto de su madre, el enojo de su padre, las expresiones homicidas de sus hermanos mayores, las expresiones maquiavélicas y sorprendidas de sus hermanos gemelos, y la mirada simplemente distraída de Ron , al que la situación no le era desconocida…y se dio cuenta de 2 cosas importantes: primero cuando volviera a casa habría grandes problemas y largas explicaciones, y segundo y quizás mas importante: no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde estaba, lo que equivalía a : estaban perdidos¡

-No…que… que lugar es este…; antes de desaparecer recuerdo que empecé a planear algún escape de mis hermanos… ¿y tu...?

-Yo nos aparecí en algún lugar que fuera seguro, pero la verdad no pensé en un lugar en particular…

-Harry, Mm. que haremos con mis hermanos, creo que no se tomaron muy bien la noticia…

-¿Ahhh, mejor será una cosa a la vez…- La verdad sea dicha si Harry temió la reacción de Ron, la del resto de los Weasley, no quería imaginarla.

-Harry mira por allá.

Ese_ "Allá"_ era un gran edificio, concretamente un casa de aspecto señorial, desde donde estaban que supusieron era una parte del jardín no se podía ver la primera planta pero la segunda tenia grandes ventanales y balcones, no había ninguna luz, pero conforme se fueron acercando se dieron cuenta que había algo de luz tintineante al fondo. Harry y Ginny se miraron a los ojos y asintieron a un tiempo, tomándose de las manos, por si a caso, se acercaron a la fuente de luz pensando que seria la sala o un reflejo de la luna, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que la luz provenia de la cocina, donde la luna efectivamente se reflejaba en un gran espejo, pero no se veia a nadie , decidiendo que mas seguro intentar rodear la casa y llamar a la puerta.

Olvidando totalmente que estaban en medio de una guerra y que nadie con cerebro le abriría la puerta a dos extraños rodearon la casa.

Cuando alcanzaron el frente pudieron observar la hermosa fachada recortada contra la luz de la luna. Y se acercaron a la puerta, fue en ese momento en que Harry reacciono y tomo a Ginny por el brazo, con otro mirada ambo hicieron el acuerdo, entrarían con cuidado, y si había peligro intentarían aparecerse (N/A: por que no se aparecen y ya, os preguntarais, pues por que en honor a la línea argumental del fic se les olvida que tienen ese poder)

Sin embargo en cuanto abrieron la puerta se dieron cuenta de que no tenían por que preocuparse, la casa estaba claramente abandonada y estaba en paz, como lo supieron fue mas puro instinto, ya que la casa estaba perfectamente limpia, pero la paz era casi palpable.

Pasearon por el salón, aun tomados de la mano.

- Harry, aun te pido esta noche.

Harry volteo a mirarla, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que todo esa noche habían compartido miradas, que se entendían perfectamente, y al verla fijamente a los ojos volvió a pasar, en ese momento se entendían, y ambos por una noche mas decidieron ser solo ellos, solo dos chicos enamorados. Ambos sonrieron al miso tiempo, y esta vez Harry no retrocedió, y Ginny tampoco lo haría. Esta vez el presente, la guerra quedaría atrás por una noche, por solo una noche seria uno del otro.

Besos, caricias y amor se dieron esa noche, cuando amaneció y el sol los despertó amanecieron uno en brazos del otro, se levantaron de la cama, la noche anterior sus pasos los habían guiado a lo que en otro tiempo debió ser una de las habitaciones principales, pero fue al levantarse que se dieron cuenta de donde estaban.

Sobre un tocador enfrente de la cama había una foto enmarcada de Lily y James Potter el día de su boda, y al lado de esa foto había una del bebe Harry, estaban en Godric Hollow.

Harry se acerco a ver la foto, son creer que estuviera en ese lugar, El, Ron y Hermione habían planeado ir ahí ese día, en eso un rayo de sol con mas fuerza que antes lo hace volver la vista, Ginny estaba junto a la ventana, Harry se acerco también y se quedaron juntos observando el paisaje, y ambos supieron sin saber como que esa no seria la ultima noche, que aunque estarían separados un tiempo hasta que esta guerra terminara se pertenecían el uno al otro y que a pesar de que no tomarían el mismo camino el viaje lo empezaban juntos, el olvidarse era imposible , y ahora mas que por salvar al mundo mágico y vengar la muerte de los que ya no estaban ahí, la victoria seria por ellos, con el único fin de volver a estar juntos, por el amor que se tenían ambos hicieron una promesa silenciosa: " esta no será la ultima noche, esta será la primera".

Notas de Elarhy ósea se la autora n.n':

PRIMERO QUE NADA, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS¡¡¡ no saben lo felix que soy al entrar y ver que recivi uno¡¡¡¡

Y SEGUNDO. Realmente lamento a ver quedado mal y haber tardado tanto en actualizar, el capitulo ya lo tenia pero no me convencía y me decía que no lo publicaría hasta editarlo, pero entonces una idea de una historia d mi autoría se me metió en la cabeza y entre una cosa y otra se me fueron mis vacaciones, y en la escuela sinceramente no tengo tiempo ni para mis tareas, en este momento por ejemplo ( al tiempor que escribo, para cuando esto se publique ya abra pasado) tengo que entregar un ensayo, un discurso, hacer un parcial de mate y otro de ingles…como ven mis tareas se acumulan y el día que no tengo trabajo pendiente lo dedico a dormir o a leer los fic de mis amigas. De nuevo perdon por haver tardado tanto.

Y otra cosa, la linea argumental de esta historia termina originalmente aki, sin embargo hare un epilogo, o puede que me de la vena loca y apartir de aki habra el fic y empiese a relatar la caza de los Horrcruxes, como sea, habra otro capitulo a modo de epilogo que prometo estara por aki a prncipios o mediados de octubre, sino antes.


End file.
